Snake Eye
by Forevermore
Summary: Snake Eye. Bryan Fury, a tough cop, has faced many issues in his life. An incident changes his life. Can Bryan escape his fate, before darkness casts it's eternal shade on him?


**Author's Notes: **Hey, this is dedicated to ALL the Bryan fans out there! I was very inspired by the fic " Avenging Angel" by Celestial Fury. I've noticed that there aren't that many fics, involving my favorite character Bryan. Everyone's so obssessed with Jin, Ling and god knows who more. I must admit that I liked the other character too. 

                                                    **_Snake Eye_ **

It was a cold winter night, just like any other winter night. Small snowflakes fell down on the hard ground, covering it like a thick blanket. The moon light shone down the snow covered streets, providing the only light that could be seen in the darkness. Bryan Fury walked home, as he was walking he heard a sound. A desperate scream of help. 

Suddenly, Bryan saw a gang of boys, all wearing dark clothes and armed with weapons; The Tigers. The Tigers were a street gang, who had done alot of crimes, but had never been caught and there was no evidence against them. Right now, the Tigers were robbing an old lady, who was helpless. 

This was Bryan's chance, he looked up as the gang members threw the old lady's bag around. From one member to another, as the old lady, tried snatching her bag back, but failed. Bryan walked up to the gang members. One of them, who seemed to be the leader made a signal and they all pulled out knives. One of them, played with blade. Bryan's eyes flickered with anger as kicked the knife. The knife landed on the ground. Three members surrounded Bryan ready to strike. Bryan noticed that one of the member's was standing behind him. Bryan turned around quickly and gave the member, a punch that quickly resulted in a nose bleed and a kick that sent him on the floor. The member lay on the floor, coughing blood up.

The other three members were shocked. Bryan was suprised, when one of the members had gave him a punch aimed at Bryan's stomach. Quicker than lighting, Bryan ducked and grabbed the clenched fist and twisted the hand, painfully forcing the man on the floor. Another member was brave enough to fight against Bryan. Bryan had gave him a kicked which Bryan aimed at his face and the kick perfectly landed there. Bryan attacked again, striking the gang member, as he lay on the ground. Motionless. 

The last member ran away, while he was running he dropped the old lady's bag. Bryan turned to the lady, who was paralyzed by fear and shock. Bryan gave the lady her bag and asked her if she was allright. Bryan, then resumed walking home. 

The member, who was lying on the floor, heard something fall into the snow as Bryan walked away. He quickly tried to crawl over to the item. It was difficult as his ribs were broken by Bryan's kick, which was aimed there. He reached the place were the item had fell. He dug through the blisterring cold snow, to find a square shaped item; an ID card. 

" Bryan Fury," The gang leader read. An evil smirk curved, to be an evil smile.                                                               

" Fury!" 

_What the Hell_, Bryan thought. He looked up at the police officer, then uttered " Yes, sir". The officer didn't look pleased. 

" Do you know why you're here?" The police asked. Bryan thought for a second before answering.

" No, sir," Bryan blankly replied. The police officer walk around the room, in a repeatitive pattern. He crossed his arms then turned to Bryan. 

" Do you know that the Tigers filed a complaint against you? Do you know that they are sueing this Police unit? Do you know what shame, you have caused this Unit?" the police angrily questioned. He handed Bryan his ID card, which used to prove that Bryan fought the gang. " Do you recognize this?"

" Yes, sir" Bryan replied. 

" Do you have anything to say for your defense, Fury?" he continued. Bryan was about to say something, but he didn't because it would probably land him in more trouble than he already was in.

" No. Sir" Bryan muttered. He watched the man's expression change. The police knew that Bryan Fury was a very headstrong and indepant man. Also very dangerous when messed with. 

" We have decided to move you to another unit," the man continued. " Your partner will give you the details-"

" I don't need a partner," Bryan angrily snapped. His expression had already shifted from shocked to angry. 

" Fury, it's either that or two months suspension!" the officer continued, emphasizing his voice on the word 'suspension'.

" Okay," Bryan angrily snapped. As much as Bryan hated working with someone, he loved his job.

" Your partner will meet you at the harbour tomorrow at noon. Be there," the police commanded Bryan.

A Chinese man with raven hair and raven eyes, wearing a blue shirt and a matching pair of pants approached Bryan.

" Officer. Lei Wulong," The man extended his hand and shook Bryan's hand firmly. 

" Fury. Bryan Fury," Bryan said. " So, what's our mission?"

" Well, Fury. We're supposed to bring a drug operation down. We believe that there's a drug dealer selling drugs here," Lei continued. 

" What type of drugs?" Bryan asked.

"Acid. Crack. All sorts of drugs," Lei continued. He gave Bryan a list. Bryan scrolled through the paper, reading the names. 

" What's this?" Bryan asked. 

" A list of all the peole seen buying drugs or people suspected of having connections with this drug dealer" Lei explained. 

Bryan recognized a name. Bruce Irwin. " Bruce Irwin?"

" Yes, Irwin has been taking drugs," Lei continued. " We have to find all those people on the list and we need evidence to prove that they have connections to the drugs"

After two weeks, Bryan received a phone call in the middle of the night. 

" Who the hell is it?" Bryan angrily snapped. He hated being woke up at four o'clock in the morning by the telephone. 

" It's me. Lei. Meet me outside the warehouse at the corner of 31st street. The drug operation is going on there. Hurry!" Lei said.        


End file.
